


Absolutely Divine

by MrDrMoose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrMoose/pseuds/MrDrMoose
Summary: Ford’s newest bizarre discovery ends up leading to unforeseen situations, not all of which you find that bad at all.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You, Standford Pines/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Absolutely Divine

You sat quietly, half empty cup of coffee in front of you. You’d been chugging it at first, but then you realized that the caffeine would be the opposite of helpful against your increasing nerves. It was good coffee though, you had to give him that. 

Him. 

Your new...boss? 

You weren’t quite sure what he was. Technically you were to be working together. But there was something about how passionate he was about his work that you were intimidated about stepping up to help. 

The sound of keys in the front door made your heart rate jump. You’d been staying here, in his house in the woods with him for a week now. When you first received the invitation to come join in an ongoing research project regarding extremely bizarre anomalies occurring in this small town in Oregon, you didn’t think twice before accepting. And by no means do you regret that decision, but you do wish you had been a bit more prepared for who it was you’d be working with. 

“_____? You won’t believe what I found!” A heavy male voice shouts from the front of the house. 

“I’m back here Ford!” You shout back, clearing your throat, trying to calm your rapid heartbeats. 

Heavy footsteps and suddenly you’re looking up into the face, the goddamn mesmerizing face, of your... of Stanford Pines. 

He’s smiling widely down at you, eyes twinkling the way they always did when he was working. In his hands was... 

“A rock?” There didn’t even seem to be anything out of the ordinary about it. It was just a smooth grey rock, about the size of his palm. 

“Not just any rock, come here” He grabbed your hand pulling you up over to the window where morning sunlight was streaming in. 

He gently placed the rock into your hands and guided you in moving it into the beams of sunlight. You stare down at the rock intently, waiting for something to happen. But... nothing happened. You blushed as you realized Ford still had his hands cupped around yours. 

“Look at me.” He spoke softly, leaning in slightly 

The longer you stood there the more lightheaded you were starting to feel. You took a deep breath to steady yourself, and looked up to meet Ford’s eyes, which were still twinkling conspiratorially. It was then that you noticed what the rock was doing. 

It was as if a halo was surrounding the man in front of you. A light blue halo. 

You stop yourself from gasping, but it still takes you a second to remember how to talk. 

“What is it?” You’re whispering now, the moment feels so delicate, you're afraid to break it. 

“I’m not quite sure, but my current hypothesis is... well the easiest way to put it is that it makes visible the auras of living things.” Ford replies, matching your low volume 

You’re still entranced in the light radiating out of him. Gingerly, you reach your hand out over his shoulder, you want to know if you can fell it or not. Your fingers seem to pass right through it and you’re about to ask him if he can feel it at all, when all of a sudden, a cloud passes overhead. The beam of sunlight disappears and along with it, the colorful light. 

You both stand there for a second, staring at each other, your hand now resting on his shoulder. All at once the silence is broken as you start to laugh excitedly, Ford quickly joining in. 

“That was incredible! Holy shit! How the hell did you find this?!” Your head is buzzing with what to do with this new find. You start pacing the small kitchen. But before he can answer, more questions are flying out of your mouth. 

“Did I have one?! What do I look like to you?!” 

He pauses for a moment, watching you, before quietly replying. 

“Absolutely divine.” 

You stop pacing and stare at him and raise your eyebrows blushing slightly. He only then seems to realize what he said, his eyes widening and a blush similar to your own appearing across his cheeks. 

Before you can say anything in reply, he clears his throat, mumbling something about cataloging and quickly retreats from the room. As you watch him disappear around the corner, you wonder quickly if he was actually talking about your aura at all. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

It’s been almost two months since Ford first found the Aurock (after much debate that was the name you guys had settled on). You’d both spent hours trying to understand it with no luck and you’ve since moved on to other anomalies that had shown up. After that first day in the kitchen though, you let your hopes get up about Ford possibly being attracted to you. That dream was thoroughly squashed when every day since, he seemed to go out of his way to speak to you only about work, even more analytically than was usual for him. You couldn’t remember the last time he had cast his passionate twinkling gaze upon you. Every time you looked into his eyes it felt like you were looking at a brick wall. 

You did your best to block off your feelings for him. It was obvious that he didn’t feel anywhere near the same way. But for the life of you, you couldn’t get these feelings to stop. 

You were currently settled in your room, it was already dark outside your window, the sun having just set and you sighed at the end of another day. You were considering just getting ready for bed, your brain was hurting from all the writing you’d been doing about the latest anomaly you’d seen. You stood from your bed when suddenly – 

Knock, knock, knock 

It was Ford, obviously, he was the only other person in the house. You walked over and opened the door just as he was turning his back to leave. 

“What’s up?” You ask politely, he rarely seeks you out like this. 

“I-I’m going out to look for some more clues about this,’ he shows you the Aurock resting gently in his hand, ‘I was just wondering if you would want to accompany me? I remember how much it interested you when I first found it.” 

You were momentarily at a loss for words. The fact that he remembered something like that was astounding to you, if it wasn’t related directly to his research, he was usually fairly forgetful. You only realize that you haven't answered him when he scratches at the back of his neck and looks down. He is just about to open his mouth to speak when you quickly cut him off, 

“I would love to. Just- just give me two minutes to get ready.” You smile at him warmly, hoping he’ll return the gesture. But he just nods, still looking towards the ground and turns to head back down the stairs. 

Having changed into thicker jeans and a warm jacket you quickly make your way downstairs to meet with Ford and head out. You didn’t want to admit it, but you were really excited that he had invited you to go with him, and not just because you want to learn more about this mystery. 

You throw on your boots and head outside, rightfully assuming that Ford would be waiting out on the patio. He looks up at you from where he’s sat on the stairs. He’s got a small bag slung over his shoulder. You offer him another smile, and you curse yourself for the butterflies you feel when he gives you a small smile back. 

You follow behind him single file into the trees, this isn’t the first time you’ve wandered into the forest with him, and although the dark around you made you more cautious, you trusted him. He did his best to keep his flashlight on the ground so neither of you would trip over roots or rocks, however his legs were longer than yours and you found yourself having to quietly call for him to slow down multiple times. 

After your fifth request for him to slow down a little you hear him let out a sigh and stop walking until you catch up next to him. You feel a nudge in your side and look to see him extending the crook of his arm out towards you. You suddenly felt shy as you quickly looped your arm through his. 

“...thank you.” You whisper to him keeping your eyes on the trees ahead of you as you both begin walking again. 

“...No problem.” He says, so softly that you’re worried you’ve misheard him. You sneak a quick glance at his face and in the dark of the trees it was hard to tell whether the red spreading across his cheeks, stretching up to his ears is from the cold or not. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

It was at least forty-five minutes of silent walking before Ford finally stopped. You were almost completely lost; you didn’t know the forest as well as he did yet. But he seemed to know exactly where you were. 

Before you could ask what you were looking for exactly, Ford unhooked his arm from yours and turned his flashlight up towards the sky and you could see now that there was a circular patch of sky visible between the trees. Ford seemed satisfied about this and he flicked the flashlight off, plunging you into darkness. 

“Um, Ford, what’s going on?” You try to stop from letting your fear be so obvious but fail fairly miserably. 

Your eyes were adjusting and you could just begin to make out what you hoped was Ford nearby. You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt a hand grab yours. 

“This is where I first found it. I can’t even remember what I’d been looking for when I stumbled across it.” In the dark here, it sounded like Ford’s voice was coming from all around you. 

You felt him gently tug you forwards, into the small clearing, you quickly realized. You looked up and gripped his hand tighter as you felt all your worries melt away. 

There were so many stars above you that after the dark forest you’d just been trudging through, the forest you were technically still in, you felt like you had a spotlight shining directly onto you. Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness better now and you looked to the ground to find it littered with small smooth rocks, almost exactly like the one Ford had just pulled from his bag. 

You’re reaching down to pick one up, when you feel Ford suddenly tense beside you. Before you can ask what’s wrong, he’s grabbed your arm and with a surprising amount of strength, pulled you back out of the clearing and away from the rocks. You try to protest, but he moves so quickly and before you know what's going on, his hand is over your mouth and he’s pushed you up against a tree. His body is pushed flush up against yours and you have to stop yourself from gasping against his hand. He leans in close and you can feel his lips brushing against your ear as he whispers ever so quietly, 

“There’s something out there. It could hear us, but let's hope it can’t see that well in the dark.” 

You wish that the news of potential danger would settle the butterflies having a rave in your gut, but no. The least you can hope for right now is that Ford would think the shiver that ran through you was from fear and not because of... him. 

He slowly removes his hand from your mouth, rightfully assuming that you now understand the need to be silent. And really, you are trying, it’s not like you want to die by creature attack. But when ford places his hands on either side of your head, caging you in while still pressed fully up against you, it takes all of your willpower not to make any noise. 

Any thought except fear was quickly stamped out, when much too close for comfort, the sound of something big was making its way through the trees. Your breathing grew ragged with fear and as you held tightly to the front of Ford’s jacket you buried your face against his chest, hoping to smother the noise. 

You have no clue how long you're frozen there, tree bark digging into your back and Ford digging in to your front. It feels like forever but eventually you feel Ford start to pull back, concern filling his eyes as he moves his hands to gently cradle either side of your head. You're still holding tightly to his jacket; your knuckles have locked up and you don’t know if you could let go even if you tried. It feels like another eternity before you find yourself being pulled tightly against Ford’s chest, but this time his arms wrap around you and later you can swear you’ve never felt so safe. 

Slipping your arms around his waist, you let out a laugh that turns into a sob. He pulls back then, looking you in the eyes. It’s still dark but you can make out the shakiness of his breaths. 

“I am so sorry. Last time I was here, there was nothing else, I swear.” 

You offer him a small smile, “It’s okay Ford, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known. But,’ you quickly wipe away a stray tear rolling down your cheek, ‘can we go home now?” 

He nods and immediately grabs your hand, pulling back out his flashlight, leading you back to the safety and warmth of the cabin. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

By the time the house is back in sight, the sky is starting to lighten and all your muscles ache. Not once had Ford let go of your hand. Neither one of you said anything until you were back inside. 

“I-I’m going to go put on some tea.” Ford says quickly and hastily makes his way past you to the kitchen. 

You bend over to shakily untie your boots and then slip off your jacket, letting it fall to the floor. You'll deal with it later, for now, you just want to sit down. You make your way over to the kitchen, where you can hear Ford getting the tea ready. 

You stand for a moment in the doorway watching him. The kettle is on, and Ford...Ford is leaning against the counter head hanging. At first you think he’s just tired like you, but you jump when he slams his fist against the counter, 

“Idiot.” He says, shaking his head. 

The floor creaks under your feet and Ford startles, looking up at you. He lets out a heavy sigh as you walk into the kitchen and stand in front of him. 

“Listen, ______ I’m really sorry-” Ford starts, not looking at you 

“Hey, I already told you, it’s not your fault.” You cut in, trying to comfort him. 

He pauses for a moment, finally looking up to meet your eyes. 

“Thank you, but that’s not what this apology is for. I’m sorry for... for how I handled the situation. I didn’t have time to think and so I acted rashly and I’m sorry for any discomfort I may have caused you and I understand if you no longer want to work together.” 

You stand there, staring at him, eyes wide. He runs a hand down his face, sighing again. You grab his hand as he goes to rest it back against the counter. 

“You really think that out of everything that happened, it was... you that made me upset?” 

He looks down ashamed. The only thought in your head is that you don’t want him to feel that way, and if he wanted you gone after what you’re about to do, then so be it. 

His eyes flick back up to you as you take a step closer. And closer. And closer. His cheeks flame bright red as you press yourself up against him, trapping him against the counter. His mouth opens and closes a few times, as if he’s trying to think of something to say. You flick your eyes down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. You’re asking permission to do it. And you get your answer when as if in slow motion he leans down. You slide your hands up his chest, resting them at the nape of his neck, fingers playing in his hair there. He shivers slightly, leaning closer. You close what little space there is left between you, your lips softly meeting his. 

You honestly think you could’ve stayed there forever, unfortunately it was at this time that the kettle decided to start screeching bloody murder. You both jump apart a little bit at the sound. Looking at him you know you’re probably blushing just as much as he is. Ford grabs your hand as he walks over to the stove and grabs the kettle. Using one hand, he quietly pours two cups of tea, sneaking little glances at you every few second, as if checking that you’re still there. 

You give his hand a tight squeeze. You’re not going to be going anywhere, anytime soon. At least, not without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while running on three hours of sleep, but I hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
